


What's Real, What's Not

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Healing, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133
Summary: After the supposed murder of Andy Biersack; Jinxx, CC, and Jake have to deal with the disappearances of Ashley Purdy and Juliet Simms (Andy’s murderer)On the one year anniversary of Andy’s death, Juliet’s body turns up and she’s been killed.Fingers are immediately pointed to the still missing Ashley causing the remainder of Black Veil Brides to find him before he turns up arrested…or dead.





	1. Chapter 1

_Lead Singer of Black Veil Brides found murdered_

_Wife of Andy Biersack claims self defense_

_Bassist of Black veil Brides has mental breakdown outside police station_

_Ashley Purdy and Juliet Simms go missing days after the death of Andy Biersack_

CC sighed as he went through each tab, reading every detail. It had been a year since Andy died, another two days and it was going to be a year since Ashley went missing.  
CC’s phone buzzed showing a few texts.

Jake’s Wifey: **_Hey, Jake’s been calling, he’s worried about you. Txt back or call soon! <3_**

Babe <3: I’ll be home later, miss you so much!

Jinxxy: **I can’t come over tonight like we planned, Alice doesn’t want me alone**

Jake Armpitts: _If I have to call you one more time, I’m shoving every single drumstick you own up your ass_

CC rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. He sent a quick text to Anna and ignored the rest. Jinxx had distanced himself from everyone and Jake and Inna focused mostly on Aleoina. CC went through his contacts and clicked on one he hadn’t touched in a year, calling them.

It went straight to voice mail, as usual. Hey it’s Andy, you know the drill, leave a message or just be creepy and leave a one minute long message of silence. (CC heard his own laughter in the back followed by Ashley yelling “Little bitch”) Guys shut up! 

The machine beeped and CC hung up, feeling his tears starting up. He couldn’t comprehend it. His best friend dead, another just gone  
CC felt arms wrap around him and hug him tightly, allowing him to let go and sob.   
—————————-  
“911, what’s your emergency?”   
“I think I found a body, it was buried in the fields in Firewrath Park, oh god, it’s basically a skeleton”  
“I’m sending police now”  
———————-  
Jinxx startled as his phone rang, waking Alice up. “Hold on” He muttered to her, picking up. “Hello?” “Jeremy it’s Anna” “Anna, what’s wrong?” Jinxx noted the distress in her voice. 

“The police found a body…they….they thinks it’s…they thinks it’s Juliet” Jnxx dropped the phone, every nerve in his body having gone numb. Alice picked up the phone and talked to Anna, while Jinxx fell to his knees in shock. 

“Anna how did she die?” Alice put the phone on speaker. “It looked like the neck was cracked, like it was snapped…they think she was murdered”


	2. Chapter 2

Dara Lendas was still a rookie but even she knew the difference between an accidental neck crack and one that was forcibly snapped. “Jesus christ” she muttered. “We notifided Christian Coma and Anna Sherman of this, they were….horrified” Her partner Jared Uras said.

We all know who did this….that he-she Ashley Purdy” Erik Ramons, the curator said. “Erik” Dara said with a warning tone. “C'mon, they went missing at the same time, she’s dead and he’s still out there”

“He did have a mental breakdown after identifying the body” Jared said “But that doesn’t mean he killed her”   
“If anyone needs me, I’ll be outside” Dara snapped and walked out pulling out her phone and calling the one person she needed to talk too.

“Dara?” “Hey Liv, how is he?” “Not good, just seeing Juliet’s name sent him into a panic attack, he hasn’t calmed down”

Dara sighed “We should test the blood that was on him when he was committed, when his mental friend calms him down” “Don’t say it like that, you know his mind wasn’t able to comprehend Andy dying, creating one in his head helps him” 

“Babe, I don’t understand how you can handle that” “I learned to, looks like he stopped hyperventilating, I got to make sure he’s calm”   
“See you later”  
————–  
Liv sighed setting her phone into her pocket, watching the news. Her coworker Lily glared at the tv and said “I might have hated her, but she didn’t deserve to die…not like that”  
A small whimper came from the medium sized bed that had a man laying on it, with deathly pale skin and red hair. "We need to call a friend"

\------------  
“Jinxx, we’re fucked” “Shut up Jake” “NO!” If they find out we buried her, WE’RE FUCKED"  
“SHH! We only did that because of Ashley, if anyone finds out we hid him and that we were there after she lied, then we’re fucked, but no-one knows where Ash is so we’re safe”

_________________________

Juliet’s funeral was a mostly private affair, aside from some very annoying reporters. Lindsey Way stood by her friend Ashley Costello who said “I can’t believe she’s dead” Lindsey lowered her voice and said “Do you…do you think Ash killed her?”   
“Andy was terrified of her, his death destroyed Ashley, I wouldn’t doubt it”  
—————-  
“What the hell?” Jared yelled. “Okay, you’re pissed” Dara said. “The FBI is requesting we let them take over the Simms case” “What? Why?” “Because some FBI agnet has been working on the case since Biersack’s death”   
Dara growled and kicked a trash can over. “Hey uh there’s a problem” Erik said. “What?” “I had Biersack’s grave dug up so we could look at his body and um….his coffin was completely empty”  
————  
Jadis knew that to keep a secret you had to bottle up every emotion as to not be suspisious. Hell most people didn’t even know her last name.

“Code?” The agent searching her asked. “Sarah” Jadis said with no hesitation, the agent nodding and letting her past.

“Hey sorry I’m late” She said to a figure watching out the window. “I was assigned to Juliet’s case”

“Please don’t say her name around me” The figure said in a broken voice. “Right sorry” Jadis muttered as the man turned to fix his sky blue eyes on her. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are we doing this?” Jake complained as Jinxx signed into the vistor’s sheet. “To make sure Ash is okay after finding out about that hell-beast being dead” Jinxx repeated for the fifth time to Jake, glaring at him. 

“The dude is literally a whining child, he can’t even think of Andy’s name without crying” Jake said before pretending to cry to mock his former friend. Jinxx stood there, glaring at Jake before punching him in the shoulder. 

“OW! Fuck dude” “If you had to identify Inna’s body with 15 stab wounds and a slit throat would you walk out mentally fine?” Jake shut his mouth at that, though still glaring at Jinxx. Jinxx sighed to calm himself down then turned back to continue but froze in his steps, 

“Oh hell no…” Jake turned around to see Lily Davos standing at the entrance, glaring at them with hell in her eyes. She walked up to Jake and promptly punched him across the face, earning a snort of amusement from Jinxx. Jake groaned and held his jaw, looking up at her, “You heard that?” 

“Deaf people heard it from a mile away, jack ass,” she hissed through her teeth. “Neither of you are allowed near Ashley.“ "And why’s that?” Jinxx said, challengingly. She crossed her arms, unwavered, and replied, “He tried to kill himself again and needs to rest, I’ll have Liv call you when he calms down.” With that Lily walked away all the while flipping off Jake from behind her. “Why did she only hit me?” 

“Maybe because you berated her like she was a child? And because you’re a dumbass.”   
————————   
_Andy coughed against the tube snaked down his throat, his eyes shot open at the FBI agent standing before him. “Mr. Biersack, calm down,” he reassured, retracting the tube. Andy coughed and gagged as it was gently pulled from his throat letting him breath on his own. His chest felt like it was just went through an autopsy. He held a hand over his heart and panted, forcing himself to calm down. His skin felt utterly clamy and tense from the sweating. He went to ask what had happened but the words caught in his throat, coming out strangled and coarse. “Mr. Biersack, we don’t have time we got to get you into protection immediately”_   
——–   
Andy woke with a start, his hand going to his throat, where she had slashed it. He opened his mouth and parted and brought his lips together to speak but nothing was coming out except small whisps of words here and there. His voice still hadn’t completely come back, even after a year.  
——————   
CC felt like the world was trying to kill him, too many noises were heard behind him, too much screams, too many noises in general. The numbness within him was coursing through his body fervently. He barely heard the roar of an engine before it slammed into him, enveloping him in pain and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake sighed as he drank yet another bottle of beer, searching through his texts to send Jinxx a quick one. 

**Hey, I need to talk about what happened**

_Tomorrow, work?_

**Sure**

Jake sighed again as his FBI protection agent, Jadis (no last name given) texted furiously on her phone as well.   
"Shouldn't you be doing your FBI thing?" Jake snorted. "Shouldn't you be working on a shitty song with your baggage wife?" Jadis shot back. "Touche" Jake muttered, putting his phone away.

"Listen, I have another protection detail, can't tell you who it is but I've been doing it for a year, I'd rather be making sure they're okay than protecting two members of an emo-punk metal band"

"You think we're metal?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Please, my sister's in law cowork is a proud member of the BVB Army, BVB this, BVB that, she was rather...hysterical when Andy died"

Jake felt tears start at the mention of Andy. "Hey, you okay?" Jadis rubbed his arm. "Look, I know people hate me and Inna because of how we act sometimes but that kid...he was like my little brother. We all watched as that bitch killed him on the inside, we tried to get him away from her but...we failed at that"   
Jake let his walls fall down and started crying, Jadis wrapping her arms around him and offering him comfort, which Jake gladly accepted. 

The two looked into each other's eyes and Jake softly kissed her. "Jake, we shouldn't be-" Jadis whispered as Jake moved to kiss her neck. "Hey, don't worry, Inna's out of town, she'll be busy" 

Jadis smiled and kissed him back.  
\----------------------  
 _"GET OFF ME!" Juliet yelled as her body was slammed into the wall of her apartment, blood seeping from a cut on her arm._  
 _"Shut up Juliet!" "J-get off-ple-" Juliet's voice was cut off from hands wrapping around her throat, before her head was thrown onto the ground several times, and then with a sickening crack, her neck was snapped_  
\------------  
His eyes flew open, sitting straight up and breathing heavily, looking at the woman laying beside him.

'Why did I kill her?' Jinxx thought, softly crying


	5. Chapter 5

_"BAR KEEP MORE DRINKS!" CC yelled drunk off his ass, nearly falling off his chair from swinging his arm around. Jinzz sat wide eyed with stress from trying to keep Andy, Ashley, Jake, and CC from dying from drinking._

_Andy hadn't touched any drinks only drinking a Dr. Pepper ("Pussy" Jake had called him) while Ashley was texting a cousin or something._   
_"How's Juliet?" Ashley asked, though with venom laced in his voice. "Ash-" "No seriously, I'm genunally curious" Ashley glared at Andy, eyeing the Sailor Moon tattoo with Juliet's face that Andy had gotten on Valentine's Day._

_"She's fine" Andy said. "YO! Ashy, Andy! They 'ave karaoke!" CC yelled, falling onto Jinxx. "I need a distraction" Ashley growled, downing his shot of cupcake flavored vodka and getting up._

_Andy sighed, pulling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a dark purple bruise on his shoulder. Ashley flipping through songs while CC drunkenly pointed out a few to him. Ashley gently shooed him back towards Jinxx who promptly sat CC down next to him._  
 _Ashley's angry met Andy's before he started singing._

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?  
I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
I've learned to live, half alive

And now you want me one more time  
Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

_With a start Andy realized that Ashley was singing about him_

It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back

You don't get to get me back  
Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

_Ashley finshed, barely holding in his tears before running outside. Andy with no second thought ran after him._   
_"Ash-" Andy tried to say before Ashley pressed his lips to Andy's. "Don't talk" Ashley said, hugging Andy tightly, Andy holding onto him just as hard_


End file.
